


Vinegar

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poison, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, prompt: poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Peter was still getting used to the whole spider DNA stuff. Even though it has been at least a year since he was bit, there were still new things he was learning about his Spidey DNA.Peter recently discovered that he hated peppermint, it made him all stuffy and queasy. He had been sitting in Physics when Ned offered him a piece of mint gum which he had accepted. He had started feeling funny and had to spit it out when it made him feel nauseous. Ned had noticed and they both had done some research, finding out that spiders were pretty much allergic to peppermint and could die from it. They both made a promise to avoid peppermint after that.But today, Peter was going to discover another downfall of his DNA.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Poison
> 
> A lot of the medical stuff is probably incorrect so I'm sorry!

Peter was still getting used to the whole spider DNA stuff. Even though it has been at least a year since he was bit, there were still new things he was learning about his Spidey DNA. 

He still remembers the first time he ever had a sensory overload. It had to be one of the worst days he’d ever had. He could hear everything except it was dialled to 11, his eyes were strained painfully throughout the entire day, everything he touched itched, even his clothing. 

Tony had made special equipment to help him through those kinds of days when he once experienced him having one of his overloads. Peter tried telling him he didn’t need it but Tony insisted and ended up making him special soundproof headphones and special glasses that would block out any light. When it came to everything that touched him made him itch, Tony couldn’t do much to help with that. Peter insisted that he had done enough and that he appreciated it. 

Peter recently discovered that he hated peppermint, it made him all stuffy and queasy. He had been sitting in Physics when Ned offered him a piece of mint gum which he had accepted. He had started feeling funny and had to spit it out when it made him feel nauseous. Ned had noticed and they both had done some research, finding out that spiders were pretty much allergic to peppermint and  _ could  _ die from it. They both made a promise to avoid peppermint after that. 

But today, Peter was going to discover another downfall of his DNA.

He and Ned were in Chemistry standing at their desks, getting ready to do a lab experiment involving vinegar and baking soda. 

He and Ned paired up as partners like usual and were putting on their safety goggles as they stood at their station, the teacher rambling on about the experiment. Peter lifted the pencil and wrote down on the worksheet what he and Ned determined would happen when the two chemicals would mix together. 

It was obvious what would happen, both he and Ned knew it would foam up and ‘explode’. The experiment always worked better in videos than when people actually attempted to do it. 

Peter read the instructions and grabbed a measuring glass. Once he had the measurements ready and all he had to do was mix them, he waited for his other classmates to catch up. Once everyone was set the teacher told them to pour the vinegar into the glass holding the baking soda. 

Peter held the tall cylinder glass with one hand while he poured the vinegar into it with the other, some of it spilled and landed on Peter’s hand but he ignored it, knowing vinegar wasn’t harmful. 

That’s what he thought.

His eyes widened when the two chemicals began to foam and rise quickly. Very quickly. It shot so high up into the air that it covered both him and Ned in it when it fell back down. Some getting on his face but mostly on his arms. Everyone screeched and laughed when it caused the same reaction for them, some not as intense and some stronger than others. 

“Dude! That was way cooler than I thought it would be!” Ned exclaimed with a laugh, holding his arms out that was covered in pinkish reddish foam (they had put food colouring in it). 

Peter laughed and moved to go to the sink to wash it off when he began to feel his face and arms tingling. It wasn’t painful at first but it slowly grew stronger. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Uh, Mr. Johnson? Is it dangerous if it comes in contact with your skin?” Peter asked, staring at his arms as the foam on his skin began to bubble and the pain grew worse. 

“No, Mr. Parker. It’s completely safe, otherwise, I wouldn’t have allowed you to do this experiment.” the teacher told him. But that did nothing to change the fact that the liquid on his skin was beginning to burn.

A lot. 

“You okay, man?” Ned inquired, noticing Peter’s pained expression. Peter glanced at him before rushing over to the sink and urgently washing off the burning chemicals. 

Peter had noticed that the foam that was on his arms was redder than the foam on Ned's arms but he didn’t think anything of it until he rinsed off the foam to see that a patch of his skin on his arm had been severely burned and was bleeding, along with other patches on his arms and even his face as he scooped a handful of water and splashed his face with it. 

He looked at his reflection in one of the glass cabinets seeing that his cheek was red and bleeding from being burnt as well. Luckily his eyes were protected by the glasses otherwise that would’ve been horrible. 

Peter noticed that even after he washed off all of the foam his skin was still tingling and burning. Peter felt himself slowly begin to panic as he turned to Ned. A scared expression on his face. Ned’s eyes widened when he saw the burns on his friend. 

“Peter!” Ned exclaimed and rushed over to catch his friend when his knees buckled under him and he collapsed in pain, immediately curling into a ball. 

“What’s your problem, Penis Parker?” Flash called out when he noticed Peter collapse. He walked over to the two best friends with a smirk. Ned looked up at him from where he was holding Peter to his chest on the ground. 

“Flash go get the teacher, the chemicals must have mixed weirdly or something because they’re burning Peter’s skin!” Ned told him urgently as he lifted Peter’s arm whose burns were spreading, nearly his entire forearm burnt and bleeding now. Flash’s eyes widened when he noticed the burnt flesh. 

“Shit! Is he okay? It didn’t affect me.” Flash’s smirk quickly turned to a frown as he crouched down next to the kid he bullied, concern evident on his face. Peter was groaning and hissing in pain in his friend's arms. 

“I-I don’t know! It didn’t affect me either but we’ll figure out what the problem is once we get him to the nurse.” Ned said and Flash nodded in agreement. He helped Ned lift Peter to his feet which were no use as they just buckled once again. Flash cursed and slid his arm around Peter’s back and slung his arm around his neck to support him. Ned did the same on the other side. 

No one seemed to notice the injured student as Flash and Ned lead him through the class and over to the teacher’s desk at the front of the class. 

“Sir, we have to take him to the nurse. The chemicals must’ve been accidentally mixed with something else or something because it’s burning Peter’s skin.” Ned told the teacher who hadn’t looked up from his laptop. 

“I already told you guys it’s not dangerous. Don’t be dramatic.” The teacher scolded, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up when they slid down too far. Flash suddenly became angry at the ignorance of his teacher. 

“Sir. Look at him.” he demanded, kicking the leg of the desk. The teacher looked up to glare at him but stopped short when he took in the burnt appearance of Peter whose head was drooping, chin resting on his chest as he grit his teeth in pain. 

“O-Oh, go ahead and take him. I’ll call the nurse, let her know you guys are on your way,” he said as he fumbled for the phone on his desk. They nodded and began leading Peter out of the room whose legs dragged under him. 

They hastily dragged Peter with them down the hall until they made it to the infirmary. The nurse was already waiting by one of the beds that had been set up for Peter. She ushered the three teens over and helped them set Peter down who had let out a loud cry as his arm was bent, causing his burns to stretch and flare up in pain. 

“Do you have any idea what caused this?” the nurse questioned as she looked over Peter. She grabbed the safety goggles and pulled them off of him. Peter was sweating now, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to breathe through the pain. Ned held his hand in his and quietly reassured him. 

“I have no idea. I just looked over and saw that Peter collapsed so I came over to help. Ned? Do you have any idea?” Flash told her before turning to Ned who shook his head with a frown. 

“Does he have any allergies? What were you doing before this happened?” she questioned, grabbing a clipboard and paper. 

“We were doing a lab experiment that only involved baking soda and vinegar, we had to mix them and some got on Peter and me but Mr. Johnson said it wasn’t harmful. It didn’t affect me or any other students but it seemed to react badly with Peter’s skin. He doesn’t have any allergies that I know of other than Peppermint.” Ned told her, trying to search his brain for any information whether he had heard anything about baking soda or vinegar being harmful to spiders. 

While the nurse was writing down the information Ned let go of Peter’s hand, earning a whimper as Peter curled into a protective ball. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He went to google and quickly typed. 

_ What is toxic to spiders? _

It loaded and the first word that came up was simple and straightforward. In dark bold letters, it read. 

** Vinegar. Will kill spiders instantly.  **

Ned dropped his phone as panic crashed into him.

Peter was dying. 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. 

He was jolted out of his panic when Peter let out a scream of pain, the burn had spread up his entire arm. The panic hit him harder. 

“Ma’am. I have to call someone to come get Peter. He’ll know what to do.” Ned stood up from his chair, glancing down at his squirming friend. Flash narrowed his eyes at Ned. 

“Did you figure out what’s causing it? What did you find out?” Flash questioned as he bent down to pick up Ned's phone from the ground. He caught a quick glimpse of the words Vinegar, Kill and Spiders before the phone was ripped out of his hands by Ned who quickly closed the tab and turned his phone off. 

Flash stared at his hand where the phone was a second ago, processing the words. 

What does vinegar killing spiders have to do about it? It’s not like Peter was a spider…

Oh.

Flash looked up at Ned with wide eyes as it hit him, he glanced down at Peter who was clawing at the sheets in such a tight grip that the sheets were actually tearing. He looked back up at Ned with his jaw hanging open as everything clicked. 

Peter was Spider-man. 

And vinegar kills spiders. 

Ned stared back, no doubt realizing that Flash had put together the pieces. He gave him a look, silently begging for him not to tell and surprisingly Flash nodded and looked at the Nurse. 

“Ma’am, Ned is right. Peter needs help and I have a feeling whoever it is Ned wants to contact will know what to do.” Flash told her. She seemed reluctant. 

“Are they a parent or guardian?” she questioned. 

“Technically, yes. That doesn’t matter right now. Peter is in pain and I know someone who can help.” Ned told her, his eyes pleading. The nurse bit her lip before nodding. 

“Okay, call them.” she said and Ned quickly moved over to Peter. 

“Hey, Pete. I need your phone so I’m sorry if this hurts.” he apologized and turned Peter slightly so he could reach into his jean pockets and fish out his phone. Peter cried out before clamping his mouth shut, he didn’t need the whole school hearing him. 

Peter could vaguely hear what was going on around him but barely, the pain was too overbearing for him to focus on anything but that. He knew Flash was there which was a shock because he was pretty positive Flash hated him.

He could hear Ned talking to him, apologizing as he rolled him over slightly to get his phone. Peter was trying his best to bite back his screams but feeling his flesh burning and tearing was extremely painful. Not knowing what was causing it was even more panic-inducing. He could feel himself struggling to breathe. His mouth fell open and his eyes shot open in fear when he realized he couldn’t breathe in. His chest was stuck. 

“Hey, Peter. I know we aren’t best of friends but I need you to listen to me okay? I know this is scary but try to focus on breathing, okay?” he could hear Flash’s voice near him and flicked his eyes over to the boy crouched in front of his face, worry covering his features. This was strange. 

Ned found the contact he was looking for and clicked it before pressing the phone to his ear. He glanced at the nurse who was standing by, not sure what to do. He knew the nurse couldn’t hear this so he stepped out of the room. 

‘Hey, Pete! Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now? You better not be skipping.’ Tony answered, his voice playful and cheerful. 

“Mr. Stark?” Ned said, shoving down his excitement of being on the phone with Tony freaking Stark. 

‘Uh. Yeah? Who’s this and why do you have Peter’s phone?’ Tony’s voice was no longer playful, instead now serious and suspicious. 

“Mr. Stark. I’m Ned Leeds, Peter’s best friend. Listen, I know he’s Spider-man so let's just get that out of the way. Um, Peter is in trouble. He needs your help.” Ned rambled, glancing back into the room where Flash was still talking to Peter. He managed to get Peter breathing again and Peter let out a loud sob which could be heard out where Ned was standing in the hall.

‘Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is he okay? What’s wrong? Was that him crying?’ Tony began questioning, worry evident in his voice. 

“No, he’s not okay. I-I… I’m just gonna be honest. He’s dying. We were doing an experiment in class with Vinegar and, well, some got on his skin and seems to have gotten into his body or something and now it's slowly burning all of his skin and I searched it up and um, Vinegar is used to kill spiders.” Ned rushed, barely breathing throughout his explanation. There was silence on the other side of the phone causing him to grow nervous. Finally,

‘I’m on my way. Thank you, Ned.’ then the line went dead. Ned breathed in deeply and released it before returning into the room. Flash glanced up. 

“He’s on his way. Hold on, Pete. Help is on the way.” Ned assured his friend who was looking at them with wide eyes. The blood had soaked onto the white sheets and he wanted to apologize to the nurse but he couldn’t form any words. 

A few minutes passed when finally Ned could hear the sound of metal boots clanking down the hallway. Iron Man appeared in the doorway and the faceplate opened revealing Tony’s panicked expression. He looked over at the whimpering boy curled up on one of the beds, his arms covered in burns and his entire cheek as well. 

The nurse’s jaw was hanging open in shock as she stared at the avenger. She couldn’t get herself to say anything and instead just watched as Tony ran over to Peter’s side in his suit. A dumbfounded Flash jumped out of the way from Peter’s side so Tony wouldn't trample him. 

“Hey, kid. You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take you to the tower and get Helen to fix you up, okay? Just hang in there.” Tony managed to keep his voice calm even as he stared down at his suffering kid.

Tony hesitated before he slowly slid his metal arm under Peter’s knees and his back earning a choked-back scream from the boy. Tony winced and murmured an apology as he lifted him into his arms. Tony turned and looked at the two teens who were staring at him. 

“I’ll get Happy to come and pick you two up and bring you to the tower. I’ll phone your parents later and let them know why you were pulled out of school.” Tony said before turning and taking off down the hall and out of the school with Peter held safely in his arms. 

Tony shot through the sky at full speed and arrived at the tower 4 minutes later. Peter was unconscious by the time he landed on the balcony which made Tony worry but at the same time grateful that Peter wouldn’t have to feel his body slowly burning anymore. At least not while he was sleeping. 

Tony stepped out of his suit and rushed into the tower with Peter limp in his arms. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the infirmary where Helen Cho was waiting patiently for their arrival. 

It felt like forever before the elevator dinged and announced the floor. Tony strode over to Dr. Cho who was sitting at her desk. She noticed their arrival and stood up, showing Tony over to the bed that was waiting for Peter. 

Tony gently laid down Peter who moaned in pain sleepily. Tony brushed back his brown curls with his hand before stepping back as Dr. Cho got to work on cutting open Peter’s shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

Tony wanted to cry when he saw his kid's body covered in 3rd-degree burns. His legs were covered completely and spots on his torso were burnt and bleeding. Tony had to look away for a moment to compose himself. 

Dr. Cho knew what was going on, Tony had informed her on the flight over. She drew some blood and left to a different room to test it while Tony sat by Peter’s side, running his fingers through his curls, to calm himself or the kid? He didn’t know. Probably both. 

Peter started to stir awake, groaning and whimpering in pain as he came to. Tony cursed quietly as his brown eyes fluttered open, squinting in pain from the bright light and white walls. He looked at Tony who still had his fingers brushing through his hair. 

“Tony.” he croaked, his face pinched in pain. Tony’s heart shattered when Peter said his name. His first name. Not Mr. Stark. Peter only ever called him Tony when it was something really serious.

“I’m here, kiddo. We know what’s wrong and we’re gonna fix you up. Promise. Just try to relax. It’ll be over soon.” Tony told him in a hushed tone, giving him a small smile. 

“Hurts.” Peter whimpered and Tony winced. 

“I’m so sorry you’re in pain, Pete. I’ll be here the entire time,” he told him. Peter felt a tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek and into his hair. Tony reached up a thumb and wiped away the wet trail. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to try to block out the pain. 

Helen came rushing back into the room and got a syringe ready, filling it with a clear liquid that Tony couldn’t name before rushing back over to Peter and injecting it into his arm. Peter’s eyes shot back open when he felt the needle pierce his burnt skin, he opened his mouth and let out a cry, trying to pull away but Tony held him in place as Helen injected the liquid into his arm. 

Not long after she removed the needle, Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and his fast breathing evened out into a steady rhythm. Tony looked at Helen, questioningly. 

“It’ll kill all of the dangerous and unwelcome chemicals flowing through his body and in his blood. The vinegar seeped into his skin and was killing him from the inside, starting with burning his skin. You’re lucky you got him here when you did, or next his systems would’ve slowly and painfully started shutting down before finally killing him. You see how his limbs are stiff?” she explained, gently grabbing Peter’s arm and trying to bend it, but it wouldn’t. Tony nodded. 

“That was because his body was just starting to shut down and his body was being paralyzed. You got him here just in time.” Helen patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Tony glanced down at the teen he considered his son. 

“How long until he gets better?” Tony asked quietly which was unlike him. 

“Well it’ll take a few hours before it finishes killing all of the chemicals and after that, it's all Peter from then on. His healing factor will take care of the burns which shouldn’t scar. He might wake up throughout the process and he will be in pain but it's just the serum doing its work.” Helen explained slowly. Tony nodded and turned to look at her gratefully. 

“Thank you, Helen. It means a lot. If you weren’t here I don’t know if Peter would’ve…” Tony trailed off, not even wanting to say what he was thinking. Luckily Helen understood what he was trying to say and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s no problem, Tony. He’ll be okay. Just make sure he never comes in contact with vinegar ever again. Maybe you and he should do some research about spiders to avoid anything like this ever happening again.” Helen suggested with a shrug and Tony smiled. 

“Yeah, I plan on it. I’m not planning on doing this ever again.” Tony chuckled. “I swear one day this kid will give me a heart attack.” Tony shook his head with a small smile, brushing back Peter’s curls. 

“That’s what teenagers do. Especially ones who are trouble magnets like Peter himself.” Helen laughed. “Well, I’m gonna head out. If you need me give me a call or send a text.” with that she smiled and left.

Tony let out a sigh and told FRIDAY to dim the lights to 10% before resting his head on the bed and fiddling with Peter’s hand which had the least amount of burns. He eventually fell asleep, happy that his kid was safe and breathing next to him, the heart monitor beeping steadily.

-

Tony was jolted awake at some point by the sound of Peter letting out a gasp. Tony’s head flew up from where his head was resting on the mattress. His eyes landed on Peter who stared at him with wide panicked eyes. Tony did notice that the burns were slowly healing, only a few spots were left which was a relief, his healing factor seemed to be working pretty fast.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony questioned, noticing how his heart monitor was beeping faster, alarmingly fast. Peter began to hyperventilate and Tony scooted closer in his chair, gently saying reassurances and trying to get him to calm down. He grabbed Peter’s hand and pressed it to his chest. 

“Breathe with me, kiddo. You can do it. Come on. You’re okay. Breathe in… out. In… out… See you can do it. Now just keep doing that for me.” Tony managed to calm Peter. His breathing was still sharp and slightly uneven but it was better. 

“Mr. Stark. It hurts so much.” Peter’s voice was hoarse and scratchy. 

“Dr. Cho gave you something that will help. It’s killing all of the bad stuff in your body and she said it’ll hurt for a bit but you should feel better in a few hours. Where does it hurt?” 

“Everywhere.” Peter's voice broke along with Tony’s heart. 

“Try to go back to sleep, it’ll be over soon. I’ll be here the whole time.” Tony told him. Peter stared at him, seemingly wanting to ask something. Tony frowned. “What is it?” he questioned. He watched as Peter scooted over to make room on the bed but wincing and biting back a cry as he did. Tony furrowed his brows. 

“You want me to lay with you?” Tony questioned and Peter nodded nervously. 

“Please,” he whispered. Tony caved at that and stood up, climbing onto the bed carefully, doing everything to avoid touching Peter’s healing skin. Once he was situated in the bed comfortably and felt Peter cuddle into his side, he glanced down at the boy with a small smile before allowing himself to fall back to sleep. 

-

The next time Tony woke up it wasn’t because Peter was crying in pain or because he was unable to breathe. 

Tony woke up to the sound of quiet humming which vibrated through his chest from whoever was producing the sound. He looked down to see Peter’s head resting on his chest and he was humming a tune to a song he wasn’t familiar with. 

Tony took note of how Peter’s skin was mostly healed, only a few spots still working itself back together. Tony sighed in relief and Peter noticed the way his chest rose and fell. He looked up at Tony with his brown doe eyes. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” he grinned and Tony looked at him incredulously. 

“Really?” was all Tony said. Peter frowned in confusion. 

“What?” Peter questioned. 

“You almost die and then you wake up acting like nothing happened?” Tony questioned in disbelief. “Are you usually this happy after you just had a near-death experience?” 

Peter laughed. “Mr. Stark, I’m perfectly fine! See! Just another hour or so and these will be gone and I’ll be good as new.” Peter assured him, smiling widely. Tony stared at him in disbelief before sighing. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Tony said, his tone serious as he stared down at Peter. Peter smiled. 

“Thanks for coming to get me. I don’t remember much after the whole burning thing started.” Peter shrugged and Tony was glad he doesn’t remember much. He just hoped he didn’t remember the excruciating pain he was in. 

“Thank your friend Ted for that,” Tony said. And Peter laughed. 

“It’s Ned, but close. I will, once I get out of here. Hey, um. Was another boy with me when you got there?” Peter asked, suddenly nervous of the thought that Flash might’ve seen that whole thing. 

“Yeah, Flash? Is that who you’re thinking? He your boyfriend?” Tony wondered. Peter's face turned a dark scarlet and his jaw dropped. 

“W-What?! No! Definitely not. Oh great, another thing for him to tease me about.” 

“Tease you? What is he, your bully? It didn’t look like it to me. He looked scared shitless when I saw him sitting with you.” Tony raised a brow. 

“Actually, yeah he is, funny enough. I’m surprised he didn’t leave as soon as he could.” 

“Well, he and Ted-” “Ned,” “-Were here but I had to send them home since it was getting late and Ned said he’d see you later and he hopes you get better. Flash said he hopes you get better and that he promises he won’t tell anyone about you being Spider-Man.” Tony told him and didn’t miss the way Peter’s eyes widened at the last part. 

“He knows I’m Spider-Man?!” Peter exclaimed. “That’s just great…” he grumbled, shoving his face back into Tony’s shirt. 

“Yeah, when he told me he knew he looked terrified like I was gonna kill him for knowing." Tony chuckled. "I told May what’s going on. She’s on her way over after work.” Tony told him and his eyes widened even more. 

“She’s gonna kill me!” Peter squeaked and Tony scoffed. 

“Kill you for something that wasn’t your fault? Pretty sure you weren’t aware that vinegar could kill you.” Tony pointed out and Peter shrugged, realizing he had a point. 

A comfortable silence fell between them when Peter felt two arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. Peter smiled and squeezed back. 

“I love you, Pete. And please, stay away from vinegar from now on.” Tony said, pressing a kiss into Peter’s hair. 

“Don't worry. I will. I love you too” Peter huffed out a laugh. 

The two eventually fell back asleep in that position. May arrived 20 minutes later. She may or may not have taken a few pictures to tease them about later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know how long Tom Holland’s Peter Parker has been spider-man. I do remember him saying in Civil War that he was bit 6 months ago or something like that but I don’t know the exact time from then all the way to Homecoming so please don’t attack me if I’m wrong but I’m just going to assume it's been at least a year since he was bit. 
> 
> A lot of the medical stuff is probably incorrect so yet again I apologize for any mistakes or incorrect things. I also made up a lot of stuff, I don’t even know if there’s a serum that can kill bad stuff in your body or whatever so let's just pretend I knew what I was talking about and that there is something like that, that exists.
> 
> Btw it was 6 am by the time I finished so the end might be a little sloppy because I was literally falling asleep lmao.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your read! :D


End file.
